This invention relates to body contoured sanitary napkins and particularly those which are intended to fit within the crotch portion of an undergarment and protect the garment from body exudates.
The term "napkin" as used herein is intended to encompass nether garment liners such as sanitary napkins and panty shields and more specifically to such products which employ adhesive means for attaching the product to the crotch portion of a nether garment when in use. Such products are provided to absorb and retain body fluids and to protect the nether garment from staining and soiling. It is known in the art to provide absorbent liners comprising an absorbent body having garment and body facing major surfaces and provided with pressure-sensitive adhesive means on the garment facing surface for adherence of the product to a nether garment. Generally these liners are provided with a protective release strip overlying the pressure-sensitive element and protecting it from dirt and unintentional adhesion when packaged, stored, and handled prior to use. At the time of use, the strip is peeled from the adhesive means and the product is positioned and adhered to the undergarment. After use, the product is peeled from the undergargment and disposed of.
There are body-contoured sanitary napkins on the market, generally having an "hourglass" shape. However, these commercial products are all constructed by means of a die cutting process so that the product edges tend to be harsh, which may lead to discomfort in use.
There are also numerous products on the market which are "C"-folded so that they possess smooth longitudinal edges, but lack body-contoured shaping. Such prior napkins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,451; 4,023,570 and 4,023,571.
It will thus be seen that known body-contoured sanitary napkins may lead to chafing and discomfort in use; whereas known "C"-folded napkins, although possessing smooth edges, do not conform particularly well to the perineal area of the female body and are thus less comfortable than those which are more body-conforming.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,065; 3,076,459, and 3,076,460 disclose means for pleating the tab ends of sanitary napkins. However, there is no disclosure in any of said patents concerning the presently claimed method of forming tucks substantially at the midpoint of the longitudinal edges of the napkin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a "C"-folded napkin with smooth edges and which is nevertheless body contoured. Such achievement is unexpected since "C"-folding and shaping have heretofore been considered to be mutually exclusive.